


out of town boy

by lookingatstars



Series: stay awake through summer [2]
Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingatstars/pseuds/lookingatstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall visits Justin in LA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	out of town boy

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to laura, nika and julia for reading over this and giving me great feedback. can be read alone.

Justin kisses Niall as soon the door to his mansion falls shut, pressing Niall into it with a smile and fitting their lips together. “You missed me, didn’t you?” Justin asks, nipping at Niall’s bottom lip. 

“I suppose,” says Niall, laughing into Justin’s lips, dropping his bag to the floor. 

Justin shifts against him and curls his hands in Niall’s hips. “I missed you. How long are you staying?”

Niall shrugs and wraps his arms around Justin’s shoulders, pulling back slightly to meet his eyes. “Two weeks. Gotta record with the lads.”

“So, what, you’re moving for now?” Justin teases. 

“Yeah, what of it?” Niall asks. “Not like you’d mind.” 

Justin laughs. “Shut up, Horan.” 

-

“Like this?” Justin asks, angling his fingers and Niall gasps, nodding frantically. 

“Fuck, yeah. Like that.”

Justin huffs out a laugh, fucking him slow and deep, Niall stretched around three fingers. “I thought you said you never even kissed a guy before me?”

“I haven’t,” Niall says, struggling to keep his voice even. “I, er. Harry and Louis are very-- descriptive,” he confesses. Justin grins and leans down to fit their lips together, licking into Niall’s mouth. Niall whimpers into the kiss as Justin eases his fingers out and fits his hands over Niall’s hips. 

“I made Scooter buy this for me,” he says, reaching for the lube again, squeezing it into his hand, slicking his erection. “He told me to fuck off and buy it on the internet, but I said I needed it before then.” Justin laughs, biting his lip.

Niall sits up on his elbows, watching Justin. “Kinda big, innit?” he asks, eyes tracing over Justin’s cock. 

“Kind of?” Justin asks, scandalized. “Bro, my dick is great.”

Niall coughs out a laugh, flopping back on the bed, eyes looking up at Justin. “Are we going to shag?” 

Justin grins, lining up, nodding. “Oh, I’m definitely going to fuck you,” he says, slowly pressing inside of Niall. Niall breathes out, his eyes falling shut, fingers digging into the sheets. He blinks open his eyes to look up at Justin and makes a small whimpering sound. 

“Your dick is great,” he chokes out, Justin starting to move inside him, fucking him deep. 

Justin groans, leaning down to fit their lips together, murmuring into the kiss. “You’re tight as hell,” he says, barely a whisper.

-

Niall shifts back into the pool chair, squinting up at the sun. "It's unreal here," he says, smiling over at Justin. Justin grins, jumping up to grab them a few more beers. Niall lets his eyes trace over him, taking in his bare chest before letting his eyes fall shut. “Weather’s much better than in London.”

“You should move here then,” says Justin. Niall blinks open his eyes at that, meeting Justin’s. 

“You think?”

“I know.”

-

Niall downs the shot, groaning at the taste before flopping down on the floor. He spreads his arms, running them over the carpet, grinning up at the ceiling. “Your carpet feels really nice.” 

Justin laughs, moving to lie on top of him, leaning down to peck his lips. “You’re wasted,” he says, nipping at Niall’s bottom lip. 

“S’are you,” Niall says, smiling into Justin’s lips. “What’re we listening to?”

Justin pulls back, looking at Niall with wide eyes. “Are you being for real right now?” 

Niall snorts, curling his hand in the back of Justin’s hair, pulling him into another kiss. “Completely serious.”

“How am I supposed to _date_ you, Horan? You can’t even recognize a Tupac song. This is a deal breaker!” Justin exclaims, but he’s smiling. He’s smiling brightly and his lips are shining. Niall can’t resist leaning up to kiss them. 

“I’ll learn all the Tupac songs if that means I get to be your boyfriend,” he murmurs into Justin’s lips. Justin doesn’t respond, just kisses him harder.

-

Justin takes Niall around his favorite LA spots, but they spend most of their time dodging paps and fans and Niall ends up stressed out by the end of the day. 

“I’m exhausted,” he groans, throwing himself onto Justin’s bed, not even bothering to remove his shoes.

“Niall!” Justin whines, kicking at his legs. “You’re gonna get my comforter dirty.” Niall is about to make fun of him, but Justin leans down, easing Niall’s sneakers off before setting them neatly next to his own on the floor and crawling into bed. Niall’s tired and his shoulders are tight. He curls into Justin’s side, resting his head on Justin’s shoulder, his eyes falling shut. Justin threads his fingers through Niall’s hair, mumbling into it, “Sorry today was so crazy.”

Niall shakes his head, tilting it up to meet Justin’s eyes. “It’s okay. I had a good time.”

Justin nods, biting down on his bottom lip. “Yeah, I know, I just wanted today to be special. First date and all.”

Niall can’t help but beam. “That was a date?”

Justin rolls his eyes, flicking Niall on the forehead. “Of course it was a date. I bought you dinner and a snapback!” 

-

Justin spends the next morning trying to get Niall out of bed. “Niall,” Justin yells, standing in the doorway in only a towel. “We’re going to be late!”

“Where are we going?” Niall asks, voice rough with sleep, not even bothering to open his eyes. 

“Golfing. C’mon. I set some golf stuff out for you.” Niall hears Justin pad down the hallway and forces himself to sit up, groaning, running his hands through his hair. He finally finds the strength to get out of bed, examining the clothes Justin set out, barking out a laugh.

“What are these shorts, Justin? I can’t wear this.”

“They’re _golf_ clothes, Niall. It’s a private club, we can’t look like idiots.”

“I’m going to look like a wanker in this,” Niall mumbles. 

“I hear you and your Irish insults,” Justin calls back, finally arriving back in the room. He wraps his arms around Niall from behind, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “Just get ready. We have to leave in ten.”

-

Niall spends his last night in LA at Justin’s kitchen table, sipping on wine and watching Justin cook. “I’m starvin’. Are you ever going to feed me?” he asks, laughing when Justin turns away from the stove to glare at him.

“Don’t rush me, dude. I’ve got a flow going.”

Niall rolls his eyes, finishing off his second glass of wine. “Your flow is taking ages. I’m going to wither away.” 

“Shut it, Horan.”

“Make me, Bieber.”

Justin smiles, moving to stand in front of Niall, leaning down to kiss his lips. He hums into them, sucking on Niall’s bottom lip. “You taste good,” says Justin. 

Niall grins, kissing back hard before shoving Justin away. “Go cook for me, you twat.”

-

Niall sighs happily, arms wrapped around Justin from behind. “Thanks for dinner,” he says. 

Justin leans back into him, tilting his head to fit their lips together, mumbling against them. “You’re welcome.” 

Niall leads them to the bedroom, kissing along Justin’s throat as they walk. “Wish I didn’t have to go,” he whispers, letting his eyes fall shut. He hears Justin sigh, leaning deeper into his touch. 

“Me too,” Justin says. He presses a kiss to Niall’s ear and murmurs,“I’ll miss you, but--” He pauses, swallowing hard. Niall blinks open his eyes, thumb stroking Justin’s collarbone. 

“But what?” Niall asks.

“But we’re still going to see each other right?” 

“Of course,” Niall says, grinning against Justin’s skin. “Was there ever a question?”

Justin shrugs, turning in Niall’s arms, kissing him a smile. “I guess you are kind of obsessed with me,” Justin says. Niall just laughs and kisses back, easing him onto the bed. He crawls on top of Justin, running his hands down Justin’s chest, slipping them under his shirt. “Trying to get me naked?” Justin asks, teasing.

“Always,” Niall confirms and pushes Justin’s shirt up; Justin sits up on his elbows, helping Niall pull his shirt off. Niall straddles Justin’s hips, tugging his own shirt off before leaning back down to fit their lips together. “Clothes are so useless,” he murmurs into Justin’s lips, smiling against them. 

“Completely,” says Justin as he curls his hands over Niall’s hips. “Hey,” he says, biting down on Niall’s bottom lip. “You should fuck me this time.”

“Yeah?” Niall asks, holding back a groan. 

“Yeah,” Justin says, nodding. 

Niall doesn’t waste time reaching for a condom and lube on the nightstand, dropping them on the bed before working Justin’s trousers open. Niall presses a kiss to his neck and collarbone, lips trailing down his chest, biting down on Justin’s hip. He positions himself in between Justin’s legs, tugging his trousers down, taking his pants with them. Justin’s already hard, flushed and dripping pre-come against his stomach and Niall rubs his thumb over the tip of Justin’s cock, smiling at him. “Already hard.”

Justin rolls his eyes, shifting his hips up. “Fuck me already, Horan.”

Niall laughs loud and bright, reaching for the lube. “Someone’s desperate for it.”

“I’m not going to beg,” Justin says, a pout forming on his face. 

“We’ll see about that.” Niall slicks his fingers with lube before bringing them to Justin’s opening, gently easing in a finger, eyes fixed on Justin’s face. Justin lets his eyes fall shut, arching to meet Niall’s finger. 

“More,” Justin murmurs, his fingers twisting into the sheets as Niall adds a second finger, curling them inside him. Justin lets out a small moan and reaches for his cock, but Niall swats it away. 

“Not yet,” says Niall, working his fingers in and out of Justin, moaning at the sight. “You look so good.” 

“Fuck,” Justin breathes, blinking his eyes open to look at Niall. “Niall,” he says, voice dangerously close to a whimper. Niall adds a third finger in response, fucking Justin hard and fast, leaning forward to lick around his fingers. Justin arches off of the bed with a loud moan, voice unsteady. “Niall, fuck. Please,” he begs. Niall grins triumphantly, gently easing his fingers out of Justin as he sits up. 

He kicks off his trousers and pants, tearing the condom open before rolling it on and slicking himself with lube. “You begged,” Niall points out as he lines up. Justin rolls his eyes, his breathing returning to normal. 

“You had your tongue _in_ my ass, what did you expect?” 

Niall just laughs, pressing inside of Justin, groaning. “Christ,” he breathes, watching himself disappear inch by inch. He leans down, kissing Justin through a moan, murmuring, “So good.” He tangles their fingers together, pressing their hands into the bed as he fucks into Justin, slowly and hard. 

“Touch me,” he whispers into Niall’s lips. Niall nods, reaching between them to wrap his hand around Justin’s cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. Justin whines, biting down on Niall’s lower lip, mumbling into it. “Harder.”

Niall smiles small, fucking Justin harder at his words, his thrusts turning messy. Justin comes with a grunt, spilling all over Niall’s hand, fingers tightening in Niall’s hair. Niall can feel Justin tighten around him as he comes and he can’t hold back, just thrusts into him hard as he comes, collapsing on top of Justin. 

They lay like that for a few moments, catching their breath, before Justin nudges his shoulder. “You’re crushing me,” he says, pressing a kiss to Niall’s ear. Niall eases out and rolls off of him, tying off the condom and tossing it on the floor. 

“Bro,” Justin groans, “I told you how gross that is.”

“What’s gross is having your come _all over me_ ,” Niall says, holding up his hand, Justin’s come dripping off of it. 

“You like it,” Justin says, smiling at him. “You want to taste me,” he teases. 

Niall just shrugs, bringing his fingers to his lips, sucking on them with his eyes fixed on Justin. “Happy?” 

“Very,” Justin says with a grin.

-

“Are you sure you have to leave?” Justin asks. Niall opens the door of Justin’s car parked in front of LAX.

“Yeah,” Niall says, sighing. “Come to London?”

“Really?” Justin asks, smiling over at him.

“You fuckin’ better. What kind of boyfriend would you be if you didn’t?”

“A pretty shitty one,” Justin says and leans over the seats to kiss Niall, murmuring into his lips. “I’ll be there.”

“I’ll be waiting,” Niall promises.


End file.
